equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bluelighting
''Pat-A-Pan'' |text = Notice: Please sign your name when you leave a message and use heading two. I will get back to your messages here so please watch this page!}} Hi there! If you need to talk use heading two and sign your name please! :) Fanmade Images Is it alright if I remove the fanmade images from the galleries? I feel that they are not necessary and that they only take up space. The ones on the user pages will stay however. Seaswirl10 (talk) 07:22, November 11, 2013 (UTC) ::That's a great idea! Bluelighting (talk) 15:01, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Low quality images You don't mind if I remove some of your photos. If we want our wiki to grow, I'll have to replace the low-quality photos with high-quality ones. Seaswirl10 00:43, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ::You shouldn't deleate photos if you find a better one, instead you can replace it. See the example I made. You'll have to click into it because it is small. Bluelighting (talk) 22:43, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :I'm done replacing the low-quality photos with high-quality ones, it's a good thing that I asked first. :P Seaswirl10 06:31, November 19, 2013 :(UTC) :::Thanks! By the way who made the new wordmark, it looks really good. Bluelighting (talk) 12:35, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Not sure, but it was Shadow who replaced it. Seaswirl10 13:12, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hiya, please can you join chat when you see this, Admin meeting. 343 TheGuiltyProphet (talk) 01:24, November 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry, I was busy yesterday. I am not the biggest fan of chat and I would prefer to discuss anything that needs to be talked about here please. Bluelighting (talk) 15:08, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi, when you get this, please can you join chat? 343 TheGuiltyProphet (talk) 21:56, December 4, 2013 (UTC) :I again was busy. I would also like to say I would be very grateful if you just tell me anything I need to know on my talkpage, since I am staying out of chat. Thank you and I hope you respect my request. Bluelighting (talk) 22:00, December 5, 2013 (UTC) xTalvy Drawing If you haven't seen it yet, here's xTalvy's drawing for your OC. Seaswirl10 (talk) 22:57, December 4, 2013 (UTC) By the way, do you like Luna or Rarity better? Seaswirl10 (talk) 07:52, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :It is so beautiful thank you for posting it. :D And as for Rarity and Luna, I like Luna better. Bluelighting (talk) 21:54, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Birthday Is it okay to ask when is your birthday? You don't have it shown on your account, so I've thought I ask. If you don't want to tell me, it's okay. Seaswirl10 (talk) 02:28, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :Well I will tell you my birthday is in March :P. Bluelighting (talk) 13:23, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Not the answer I was expecting, but okay. :P Seaswirl10 (talk) 13:34, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Unrelated question, will you sign my guestbook if I make one on the MLP Wiki and can I use some of the gifs from your MLP page? Seaswirl10 (talk) 17:59, December 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: Of course I would sign your guestbook! :) And sure you can use any if those gifs if you want! :D Bluelighting (talk) 22:47, December 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::: If you're interested, here's my guestbook. Seaswirl10 (talk) 03:58, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Music Where did you get the music for your talk page from? It's sounds cool, also thanks for signing my guestbook, it means a lot. Seaswirl10 (talk) 23:52, December 11, 2013 (UTC) : No problem :). The link to the music on my talk page is right under the YouTube player. Bluelighting (talk) 20:15, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ::: I know where the link is, I meant where did you heard it from? Seaswirl10 (talk) 20:21, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :::: I heard it on the radio. Bluelighting (talk) 20:23, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Oh, do you like any other movies other than How to train your dragon? Seaswirl10 (talk) 20:31, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: I like basically all the Avenger movies (Thor and other movies like that) I don't really have that many watch movies that often :/. Bluelighting (talk) 20:39, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: Ok, what do you think of season 4 so far, and do you like talking to me, please be honest. Seaswirl10 (talk) 01:47, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::: I like season 4 by what I have seen already. I like talking to you but I don't like being asked a lot of questions. :P Do you like talking to me? Bluelighting (talk) 20:23, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::: Oh sorry, I like talking to you because no one else on the mlp wiki talks to me and I don't really talk to anyone in real life. Do you know when you'll be leaving for christmas and when you'll be coming back. Seaswirl10 (talk) 20:31, December 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::: I have no idea, I haven't been on as much with Christmas coming up. I think I'll just have spotty attendance from now until the until Christmas. Bluelighting (talk) 20:35, December 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: Oh, well I'm going to be leaving at Christmas day and won't come back until early next year, I thought I might be annoying you by talking to you too much. Seaswirl10 (talk) 20:41, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: Its all good :P Bluelighting (talk) 20:45, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::: We should have a party before we leave. Seaswirl10 (talk) 20:47, December 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::: That's I don't know I am going to be pretty busy but, Merry Christmas! And have a wonderful New Year! 20:50, December 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::: Thanks, Merry Christmas to you too, I'll miss talking to you though! :P Seaswirl10 20:53, December 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::: Thanks :) 21:03, December 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::: How did you manage to get a different signature for this wikia? Seaswirl10 (talk) 21:04, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::: All you have to do is createthis page and make one! :) 21:08, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Favorite You know how you said you like pokemon, do you have a favorite one? (sorry, I'm trying to cut down on my questions.) Also when your uploading images, can you please categorize them, it stops me from having to do them. Seaswirl10[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'''Talk ]]' 02:33, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :I guess I like Mew. Sorry I forget to do that a lot, but I'll try to! :P 20:40, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :::It's okay, just remember to do it next time! Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 20:41, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Also, do you know what happened to 343? He sort of disappeared after you responded to his message. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 20:44, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::I don't know. 20:53, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Oh, does it snow in where you live? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 20:54, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Yep, how bout you? 20:57, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::It's summer in where I live, so no. :P Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 20:58, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Do you make any desserts for Christmas? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 03:13, December 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Cookies 15:49, December 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Oh, I added a link in the top navigation for recent blog posts. Just thought I should let you know. :) 15:57, December 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Did someone say cookies? Can I have one? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 16:02, December 17, 2013 (UTC) *Hands Sea cookie* 16:03, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: Thanks. -- Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 16:05, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: For some reason, after my last reply, it modified your last post, do you know how to fix it? :P Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 01:31, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: I honestly don't know so I'm just going to let it be special. :P 21:01, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: Ok, I think we better stop increasing indent when we talk to each other because the words are all out of place. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 21:05, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: Ok, I noticed we made a triangle with all our talking. :P 21:09, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: I left you a response on my page. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 21:21, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: Do you like any fanmade videos? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 03:09, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: I like Snowdrop. 21:12, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: Oh, well I'm going to decrease the indent of our messages so that the talk pages don't look messy, if it's alright with you. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 21:14, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: That's fine. :P Bluelighting (talk) 21:15, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: Are you left handed or right? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]''' 21:16, December 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:Happy Holidays I hope you have an awesome Christmas also! *Hands Blue an internet present and a big hug to go with it* 343 TheGuiltyProphet (talk) 11:17, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you Jake! :) 21:11, December 19, 2013 (UTC)